Rhea (Supergirl)
Rhea, Queen of Daxam is the main antagonist in the second season of the superhero TV series, Supergirl. She is the cruel, sadistic and tyrannical leader of the planet Daxam and the mother of Supergirl's love interest, Mon-El. Desiring to secure her rule over Daxam, she and her husband Lar Gand traveled to Earth to bring him back. But after Mon-El decided that Earth is his new home with Supergirl, Rhea, unable to accept this, killed Lar Gand and secretly declared war against the Girl of Steel. She is portrayed by Teri Hatcher, who also portrayed The Beldam in Coraline. Biography Rhea was born on the planet Daxam and at some point, she became the planet's queen. She met and fell in love with a man named Lar Gand, who became the king of the Daxamites, and they later had a son named Mon-El. However, unbeknownst to both her husband and son, Rhea was secretly mentally unstable, being delusional, power-hungry, and hypocritical. Powers and abilities *'Daxamite physiology': Normally, like all Daxamites, Rhea's capabilities were no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she became able to perform various inhuman feats. **'Solar energy absorption': While Rhea's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate her recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. ***'Accelerated healing factor': Rhea's solar charged metabolism accelerates her healing and allows her to burn calories at a fast rate, making her resilient to weight gain. ****'Electrosynthesis': Rhea's cells harness and absorbed the electrical energy surrounding her, manipulating it to regenerate herself at a cellular level and manifest her own energy source. ****'Contaminant immunity': Rhea had an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. ****'Kryptonite immunity': Despite having a similar physiology to Kryptonians, Rhea was immune to the radiation effects of Kryptonite; such as Green Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite and Silver Kryptonite. ***'Super leaping': Rhea is able to perform incredibly high jumps in a single bound. ***'Invulnerability': Rhea was essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons. She was able to take far more damage than any normal human. ***'Super speed': Rhea possessed the ability to move at incredible speeds, far greater than that of any normal human. ***'Super strength': Rhea's strength was enhanced under a blue or yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. Gallery Daxamite Marriage Ceremony.png Mon-El confronting Rhea Lar Gand.png Rhea Kara Mon-El Fortress.png Rhea Lar Gand Mon-El.png Rhea Lena Meeting.png Rhea and Lena.png Rhea death 222.png Rhea kidnaps Lena.png Trivia *The actress, Teri Hatcher, also portrayed Lois Lane in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. *There are two characters in the DC Comics named Rhea, although none of them are related to this version: The Titan revered as the Goddess of Earth, a supporting character of Donna Troy from the New Teen Titans comic book series, who is an adaptation of the aforementioned deity, and Rhea Jones, the electromagnetic heroine Lodestone, a member of Doom Patrol. *Like Non, Rhea's portrayal as the season's main antagonist was criticized by both critics and fans, continuing their streak of poorly received main antagonists until Reign's introduction in the following season. *Rhea is one of the most cruelest major villains on the TV series, alongside Indigo and Morgan Edge. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Blackmailers Category:Xenophobes Category:DC Villains Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Monarchs Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Female Category:Related to Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Usurper Category:Pure Evil Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Master Orator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Parents Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Trickster Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Legacy Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Superman Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Provoker Category:Strategic Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Black Widows Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists